


Sonic the... Cat???

by crispy_reference



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I promise, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What have I written, first chapter only has cat!Sonic at the very end, im pretty sure this is crack, sorry - Freeform, this idea comes from the pocket hog discord, this is basically just an excuse to write Sonic doing cat things, this isnt anything weird, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_reference/pseuds/crispy_reference
Summary: Sonic gets turned into a cat and everyone else has to deal with it. Tails is too tired for this and Knuckles is decidedly not helping.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The Incident TM

**Author's Note:**

> i had perhaps a bit too much fun writing this. i hope you enjoy!

Sonic's day has been pretty normal so far. He ate breakfast with Tails, went on his morning jog and did a little sightseeing. All in all, a pretty average day. Even breaking into one of Eggman's bases is pretty normal for him at this point.

That's a bit disappointing. He wants to make a new memory every day, if he can.

He's hoping Eggman will have a particularly interesting robot for him to fight so he can make that new memory. But he's trying not to get his hopes up.

Judging by how his run through Chemical Plant has been going, Eggman doesn't seem to have anything new for him today. He's using his usual amount of effort and show, so the best he can hope for is a new gimmick on whatever mech Eggman has ready for him.

He's thinking about all the possible gimmicks he can think of when he finally finds his way into the room Eggman is in. They do their usual song and dance, exchange a few quips as they fight before they start to take it seriously. Sonic can tell when Eggman starts to take this seriously, because that's when he starts making use of the tanks on the mech's back. 

Eggman starts coating the floor with whatever is in the tanks before challenging Sonic with a "Let's see you try to run on this, you pesky little rat!"

Seems he was right about the gimmick.

Sonic shoots back a "Last I checked, I was a hedgehog!" as he starts running around the room, looking for places where there wasn't any of that mystery chemical.

As soon as he spots a path to Eggman, he goes for it. But luck isn't on his side this time, because the shockwave from one of Eggman's missiles throws him off course just enough that his feet land on one of the coated areas. 

Then he starts sliding.

Sonic immediately tries to put on the brakes, but it doesn't help at all and he still ends up slamming into Eggman's chemistry set.

Now there's even more chemicals spilled everywhere and Sonic is absolutely drenched in them. The fumes are absolutely awful. He's already starting to get a headache from them, and that's not even mentioning the stinging from all the chemicals in all the little nicks he's gotten today.

But he's stopped sliding and now his shoes have traction again. So that's a plus.

Even though he's not slipping around anymore, he really doesn't want to crash into another table, so he takes the spin dash route, and whaddya know, it works!

He's really glad he has quills.

From there, it's pretty easy to take out Eggman's mech. But it would seem that Eggman wants him out of the base more than he wants to keep all the projects he currently has, so he uses the pipe system to 'flush that abhorrent rodent' out of his base. Sonic doesn't really want to deal with all that polluted water (he already smells bad enough), so he starts heading for the exit at full tilt.

On the way out, he spots another mobian getting dragged further into the base by a bunch of bots, so he makes a detour to pull that cat away before they can get smacked by the tidal wave (can it really be called that) of sludge.

Once he thinks they're far enough away, he stops to check on his passenger and see if they need help getting back home. They're a little scuffed up, if the blood says anything, but it just seems to be a few scrapes and a bloody nose, so they can probably treat themself when they get back home. When he asks them if their home is nearby, they say yes and that they can make it back on their own, which frees him up to rush back to Tails' workshop so he can wash off all the chemicals and the blood (he's not sure whose blood it is at this point).

As Sonic makes his way back, he feels the headache get worse and worse and he's starting to feel absolutely exhausted. Once he's done with his shower and has bandaged up his cuts, he's going straight to bed.

When he gets there, Tails is still holed up in his lab. He's glad for that. He knows he's probably gonna be real grumpy if anyone gets in between him and his shower and sleep, and he really doesn't want Tails to have to deal with that. 

So, instead of going to greet his little brother, he hops right in the shower. He wants to put in a little extra care into this shower, but he's starting to ache all over and he's already too warm for a hot shower, so he just speeds through it.

By the time he gets to his bedroom, Sonic is too tired to even bother with patching himself up, so he just burrows under his covers and goes to sleep.

\------

Tails makes his way back into the house after putting the finishing touches on his most recent invention. He's hoping to show it to Sonic, if he can. He heard a sonic boom earlier, so he knows Sonic is here, but he didn't come to check on him, so he might have been too tired, or maybe he got distracted, so he's gonna go check.

He makes his way to Sonic's bedroom and he knocks.

No response.

Tails takes this as his go ahead and he opens the door. With the light from the hallway he can just make out his brother's sleeping form.

Now that he's certain that Sonic is here and sleeping, he heads to the kitchen to make them both some dinner. Sandwiches seem like the best option, especially if his brother wakes up at 3AM, looking for something to eat.

After he's done eating, he goes ahead and puts Sonic's sandwich in the fridge. Clearly, this wasn't just a little cat nap if he still hadn't come down to get some food.

Tails hadn't gotten as much sleep as he should have last night, so he decides to call it a night early. He calls out a "Goodnight!" as he passes by Sonic's bedroom and enters his own. With everything peaceful and in order, he manages to slip into the restful veil of sleep.

…

…

…

Tails wakes to the sound of a series of thuds going down the stairs.

That can't be good. Sonic's usually quieter than that.

Tails looks at his alarm clock. 2:13 AM. If whatever that was woke him up at this time, he should probably go check on it. He climbs out of bed, grabs a flashlight, and heads for the stairs.

As he creeps his way downstairs, he hears some shuffling, a thud from one of the cabinets, and the sound of the water running. 

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and continues to creep toward the kitchen.

The shuffling stops right before he reaches the doorway. When he looks in, he can only make out a vague silhouette with pointy ears. Not enough to tell who it is.

Tails turns on the flashlight and points it at the person standing in the kitchen.

Reflective green eyes stare back at him.

He screams.


	2. Sonic can have a little sickfic, as a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic wakes up feeling terrible and Tails has to deal with his delirious older brother.

When Sonic wakes up, he's hot, every inch of him hurts, and he is very thirsty.

He needs water.

The kitchen has water.

He can go get some.

The task will end up being quite the chore. 

His head swims as he sits up and he feels nauseous for a bit, but he manages. Then he takes off the covers and he feels a bit better, but he's still too hot. Finally, he crawls his way out of the bed and stands up. And he immediately staggers and tries to lean on the bedside table.

That's step one done.

Now, water.

Somehow, he manages to make his way to his door and open it while his head's still spinning. As soon as he's out the door, he starts leaning on the wall. It's an even bigger relief than he was expecting because it's nice and cool. He's even tempted to stay there for a while to cool off, but his thirst is more pressing.

Sonic staggers his way over to the stairwell while keeping his head up against the wall (it feels too nice to just leave it). Once he reaches the stairs, he pauses and looks down.

The ground floor seems so far away.

He's not looking forward to this. He feels way off balance, like a kitten just learning how to walk.

He readies himself, regardless.

Each step he takes down the stairs sends a bolt of pain through his head. The only reason he doesn't spend an eternity waiting for the pain to clear up is he doesn't want this whole thing to last for that long.

When he finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, he stops for a second to wait for the sudden resurgence of nausea to go away before continuing his journey to the kitchen.

Once he's in the kitchen, he grabs a mug from the cabinet (even though drinking straight from the faucet sounds really appealing for some reason) and closes the cabinet door. The thud the door makes as it closes makes him flatten his ears against his head, because, ow, that's making his headache worse.

As soon as he's filled his cup with water, he starts chugging it and it feels like the most refreshing thing he's ever had. He almost wishes he could do it again. Almost.

He sets his mug down beside the sink and pauses to think about whether or not he wants to get himself back upstairs. Dealing with the fatigue of heading upstairs doesn't sound appealing, so couch it is.

He's starting to make his way towards the living room when he hears a slight rustle from the hallway.

What's that?

He sees a figure walk into the doorway.

Huh, that looks kinda like-

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes are filled with blinding light that feels like it's stabbing into his brain.

He squeezes his eyes shut and stumbles back right as the figure in the doorway lets out a piercing scream that feels like someone drilling into his ears.

He falls onto the floor and curls up against the counter because now he's hurting in three ways.

"Please, stop…" Sonic manages to croak out.

The figure has stopped screaming, but is still pointing the flashlight at him, so he tries to curl up even tighter.

"Sonic, is that you?"

That sounds like Tails.

"Yeah, it's me."

Tails is quiet for a moment, then he asks "Why do you look like… that?"

Sonic's thoughts feel like molasses as he tries to figure out what Tails means by that. He assumes he must look different somehow, but his brain doesn't wanna work with him while he's this sick.

Ah, that might be it.

He probably looks as sick as he feels.

"I'm pretty sure I'm sick, Tails."

"Wait, you're sick?"

He hears Tails approach, but he's also bringing the flashlight closer, and thus, the light closer, so Sonic squeezes his eyes shut even tighter and tries to curl up even more.

Then, suddenly, the light isn't nearly as bright and Tails is sitting right next to him. Since the light isn't trying to stab his eyes out anymore, he uncurls a little and tries to look at Tails. He looks… concerned? And maybe something else. But Sonic is too tired to try to read any deeper into it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm really warm and my head hurts. Everything hurts."

Tails reaches out to touch his forehead and almost immediately pulls his hand away.

"Yikes, you're burning up! We need to do something about that right away!"

Tails gets up and holds out a hand as he asks "Do you need any help getting to the couch?"

Sonic thinks back to his bout of nausea from getting out of bed as he replies with "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Tails helps him stand up and walk over to the couch before he runs off in search of medicine. It feels like he blinked and missed it. He's kinda glad that he was out of it on the walk over, but only kinda, because he keeps feeling like he's missing something incredibly important.

It's frustrating, but he's too tired to hold onto it.

Tails walks in right then, carrying a water bottle, a pill bottle and an ice pack. He puts the ice pack down before digging out a pill from the bottle. Then, he hands Sonic the pill and the water and explains, "This will help you with the fever and the pain."

Sonic takes the pill and downs the entire water bottle because, apparently, he was still thirsty.

Tails puts the ice pack on Sonic's head.

That feels much better.

It's nice and cold and he just wants to shove his entire face into the pack, but Tails is trying to get him to lean back on the couch, so, instead he puts the bag on top of his face. Perfect.

Tails must not like that, because he takes the pack and puts it on top of his head again before leaning in to examine his face. It's not Tails' face, though, and his face is warm when he wants it cold, so he pulls the pack back onto his face.

Sonic gets to enjoy the ice pack on his face for a bit before he feels the couch dip beside him. Then a hand reaches up and starts… petting him?

Weird, but it feels nice.

Way nice, actually.

Even though he still feels awful, he can't feel too bad for himself, because he's clearly loved.

Sonic lets out a contented sigh that makes his chest feel rumbley. And then it continues to feel rumbley and it feels nice and relaxing and he just wants to sink into the couch and relax even more.

So he does.

This causes several things to happen. The ice pack falls off his face, he's leaning against his little brother now and his headache is getting revenge for the abrupt stop and sudden lack of cold.

But his chest still feels rumbley and he would swear up and down that it's making the headache go away faster. It also helps that Tails has already put the ice pack back on his head and has moved on to scratching behind his ears.

It feels even better than the petting. He doesn't even know how Tails knew it would be better, but he figures that it must be because Tails is a genius.

He's so proud of his little brother. He loves him SO much!

His chest feels it has a motor in it now, but that's not as important as making sure Tails knows just how much he loves him!

He opens his mouth to tell Tails that he loves him and that he's the best brother anyone could ever ask for, and that's when he hears it.

He hears the purring.

That has to be Tails purring.

Tails must already know how much he loves him.

Sonic's eyes are blurry and his cheeks feel wet and Tails just looks like a yellow blur, but he doesn't care. He has to hug his little brother.

He wraps his arms around Tails and drags him in as close as he can, ice pack be damned, and starts sobbing into his shoulder.

Everytime he can hear the purring, it reminds him of why he was crying in the first place and he starts crying again. It takes him a half an hour of crying to finally exhaust himself enough to go back to sleep.

The purring continues, even after they are both asleep.


End file.
